corazon delator, oscuros deseos
by hanna19
Summary: Eres el ángel que hace salir mis más oscuros deseos, por poseerte y hacerte mía…por toda la eternidad. esta de mas decir que los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores. advertencia contiene lemon (continuacion del one-shot "encantadora inocencia")


Corazón delator…oscuros deseos

_Eres el ángel que hace salir mis más oscuros deseos, por poseerte y hacerte mía…por toda la eternidad._

El tiempo había pasado como una estrella fugaz, tiempo en el que el rey vampiro, más conocido como Marshall lee_, _no había podido deshacerse del hechizo que lo tenía atado a la mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, como si tal embrujo lo hubiera cautivado y atrapado de por vida, a tal punto que en esos 3 años que habían transcurrido desde la primera vez que el peli negro invadió el hogar de la humana, escondido en las sombras de la noche, para presenciar de cerca esa delicada y angelical figura, provocando solamente que sus ansias de reclamarla como suya se hicieran incontenibles, en donde si no fuera por la poca voluntad que le quedaba ya habría hecho todos sus sueños y anhelos realidad…pero quizás el demonio no había actuado de esa forma en todo este tiempo porque, a pesar de anhelar el cuerpo de la rubia para él, no era solamente una simpe atracción sexual que sentía hacia la chica, si no que era algo más fuerte, algo que hacía que su inerte corazón latiera con fuerza una vez más, que sintiera como un fuego ardiente lo invadiera por dentro, provocando que su piel se erizara y que en sus ojos se dejara ver un destello de lujuria y pasión por demás notorio; había una palabra para todas esas sensaciones que experimentaba el inmortal…amor, un sentimiento que nunca había sentido con tanta intensidad por alguna mujer, era algo que simplemente no podía explicar con palabras si no solo con acciones, que parecían prohibidas para este el acercarse lo suficientes a la rubia para mostrarle el amor y adoración que sentía por esta, no podía probar ni rozar esos labios que le parecían duces y tentadores, no podía acariciar esa cálida y tersa piel que tanta curiosidad tenia de tocar y explorar, simplemente era como una fruta prohibida que solamente podía observar a la distancias y a escondidas como un predador acechando a su presa, atento a cualquier movimiento que pudiera realizar , por miedo a que su torcida afición por contemplar a la humana en las noches fuera descubierto.

Podría decir con seguridad que conocía muy bien a la chica, ya que el estar cerca de ella y observarla muchas noche seguidas en su espacio personal, habían hecho que el conociera a perfección cada gesto y movimiento que esta podía realizar, sin mencionar las aventuras y largas conversaciones que mantenían regularmente; algunos lo podrían tachar de loco u obsesionado con la figura idílica de "su ángel", "su reina"….su mundo, que ya no parecía sumido en la oscuridad eterna si no que ahora un rayo de luz se hacía visible entre tantas sombras; pero al mismo tiempo era algo irónico el hecho de que esa humana podía ser su salvación pero también su perdición, llevarlo del cielo al infierno en un segundo, porque muchas veces el sentía que la rubia lo provocaba a propósito y lo utilizaba como su juguete, su diversión personal, estaba a merced de su voluntad….y lo peor de todo era que aun sabiendo todo eso no podía dejar de amarla, de soñarla y menos de olvidarla, solo le quedaba esperar a que ella decidiera acabar con este perverso juego, con esta mentira de amistad y compañerismos para al fin poder hacer todas sus fantasías realidad…incluso la más oscura de todas ellas.

Pero había algo que él no sabía, un secreto cruel y diabólico en donde esa humana, de nombre Fionna, sabia de todo lo que el vampiro sentía por ella, sabia de sus sueños y deseos e incluso sabia de ese extraño secreto que el peli negro intentaba esconder…lo sabía porque el vampiro se delataba fácilmente en todas sus acciones y palabras dirigidas a ella, por las tiernas y apasionadas miradas que le dedicaba cuando estaba juntos, de las cálidas y tiernas sonrisas que le daba y los abrazos "inocentes" entre ambos, simplemente su corazón lo delataba de todas las maneras y formas posibles. Pero si la rubia sabia de todo lo que el demonio de ojos rojos sentía por ella, ¿entonces porque aún continuaba actuando forma inocente y alejándose de este cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella? , Quizás esta no sentía lo mismo que él o ¿acaso sencillamente no lo amaba y solamente lo seducía por diversión?, y por todo su actuar parecía que solamente se divertía con el como si de un muñeco sin voluntad se tratase…pero no podía haber pensamiento o suposición mas errónea y alejada que esa, porque aunque no lo pareciera ella lo amaba más de lo que nunca llego a querer a alguien, su adoración por ese oscuro ser, por ese demonio era intensa y verdadera, ya que este le había hecho experimentar sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, como esa electricidad que sentía recorrer por su cuerpo cada vez que tocaba sus manos o su fría y pálida piel, como sus mejillas se sonrojaban fuertemente ante la cercanía de sus rostros y de sus cuerpos; pero eso no era todo porque así como el inmortal había soñado con ella en más de una ocasión, así también lo hacia la rubia con él, imaginándose en ese mundo de fantasías entregándose completamente a este, dándole su pureza e inocencia, acariciando con sus manos el rebelde cabello negro de ese hombre tan cautivante y misterioso, tocando su torso, sus hombros y su espalda bien formada, besando las marcas de mordida en su cuello y sintiendo como sus intimidades rozaban y movían al copas de alguna excitante melodía, escuchando sus roncos gemidos y cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre con amor y devoción. Y cada vez que fantaseaba de esa manera atrevida y clandestina con el vampiro, sentía un calor nunca antes experimentado, más fuerte y salvaje que cualquier llama pero a la vez cálida y reconfortante, invadir su cuerpo desde su rostro pasando por su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad, provocándole sensaciones placenteras en todo su ser…y si todo ese sentir y emociones que le producía el estar cerca del peli negro no eran amor, entonces no sabía que podía ser o si había pasión más grande esta sentía por él.

Parecía un juego que nunca iba a terminarse, como una danza perversa y apasionada que ambos seres disfrutaban y sufrían al mismo tiempo, era un provocativo baile que ninguno de los dos pretendía terminar, pero que ya estaba llegando a límites inexplicables por no perder el control y el poco juicio que les quedaba. Simplemente era un juego peligroso y excitante a la vez…..pero que parecía tener un final próximo, ya sea por su voluntad o por alguna jugada del destino.

Esa noche se presentaba diferente a las demás, ya sea porque la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor sobre ese manto oscuro de la noche o porque se podía sentir en el ambiente que esa noche no iba a ser igual a las demás. Pero para cierto vampiro nada parecía diferir a las anteriores noches, en donde se podía observar que se dirigía a algún sitio en particular y ese era el hogar de la humana. Se podía vislumbrar por su expresión que se encontraba serio y pensativo por un suceso que ocurrido en esos días que involucraban directamente a la rubia y a él, pero más por el hecho ocurrido, se encontraba meditando sobre las palabras y la acción que había realizado hacia la chica.

_Flashback_

_Se podía ver en un prado, sobre el atardecer, como dos seres se encontraban a escasos centímetros de sus rostros, en donde sus labios casi se rozaban, esos dos seres se trataban de ni más ni menos que Fionna la humana y Marshall lee, el rey vampiro, que por algún capricho del destino se encontraban en esa situación. Ambos podían sentir que no había nada que impidiera lo que estaba por suceder, ya que sin saber en qué momento paso, sus labios se encontraban unidos, en lo que parecía un beso muy esperado por los dos, debido a que a segundos de haber iniciado el acto, sus cuerpos se unieron de manera que hacia nula su lejanía del otro. Pasaron algunos minutos que parecían eternos para ambos, en donde no querían que ese momento se acabara nunca, pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire por parte de la humana, rompiendo la cercanía entre ellos y obligándose a mirarse a la cara sin saber que decir, ya que luego de haberse separado permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes hasta que uno de los junto la valentía suficiente para emitir alguna palabra:_

_Fionna: y-yo lo siento Marshall, no debí….no debimos haber hecho esto – dijo la chica con cierta timidez en su voz – solo….solo somos amigos –pronuncio estas palabras con un dejo de resignación_

_Marshall lee: no, no creo que seamos amigos Fionna – dijo este con seguridad en sus palabras – porque lo que siento por ti no es amistad, si no amor….yo te amo Fionna y sé que tú también me amas – le dijo mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a la rubia_

_Fionna: no Marshall, no lo entiendes….yo no te amo y tú a mí tampoco, solo es un simple juego – dijo ella con decepción en su rostro_

_Marshall lee: ¡lo que acaba de suceder no es juego!, ¡tal vez tú lo veas como un juego pero para mí no lo es! – dijo algo frustrado el chico por el cometario de esta._

_Fionna: ¡yo nunca jugaría así contigo Marshall! – le respondió molesta por la acusación del peli negro, al momento de agregar – pero en cambio creo que tu serias capaz de hacerlo – dijo de forma fría al vampiro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pero cuando vio que este iba a replicarle algo, ella rápidamente agrego – sabes mejor dejémoslo así ¿quieres? Porque si seguimos con esto solo nos lastimaremos más de lo que ya lo estamos haciendo – le dijo para luego darle la espalda al hombre, y con algunas lágrimas que empezaba a escapar de sus ojos y voz quebradiza se dirigió a este – será mejor que no nos veamos por un tiempo….adiós Marshall – le dijo al momento de emprender camino hacia su hogar._

_Por su parte el demonio se quedó parada, estático en su lugar, sin comprender las palabras de la chica, ¿acaso lo odiaba?, no, no podía odiarlo o eso era lo que quería creer, debido a que ese beso que fue algo corto pero intenso, pudo sentir que el amor que profesaba hacia la rubia era correspondido, ella lo amaba...pero esas últimas palabras de la mujer hacia el solo lo desconcertaban aún más, tanto que solo pudo atinar a balbucear en forma de susurro:_

_Marshall lee: f-Fionna porque…- dijo este con tristeza y confusión, viendo como la dueña de su corazón se alejaba rápidamente de el sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo._

_Fin del flashback_

Luego de ese fugaz y amargo recuerdo que rondo por la mente del vampiro, este se percató de que ya estaba en donde se encontraba la casa de la heroína, y sin perder mucho tiempo se deslizo por una de las ventanas que daban a la sala principal del hogar. Ya dentro de este se movió sigilosamente entre las sombras hasta llegar a la habitación de la chica, que a simple vista pudo darse cuenta que en esta ocasión se encontraba sola, sin la compañía de su gata, esto lo tranquilizo en gran parte, pero sin perder la cautela de no despertar a la rubia, que se encontraba "durmiendo" plácidamente en su cama, con su cabello algo revuelto por el los movimientos que efectuaba y con ropas para dormir que no eran las típicas en ella, ya que portaba una playera mangas cortas color celeste y unos shorts color negro, que dejaban al descubierto parte de sus torneadas piernas. Podía decir que el panorama que tenía a la vista el peli negro era por demás tentador, ya que no paso mucho tiempo para que se acercara un poco más a donde se encontraba la chica, para tocar delicadamente uno de los mechones de su cabello y luego bajar hasta su rostro para acariciar suavemente su mejilla, al momento que susurraba con ternura:

Marshall lee: eres tan hermosa y pura, como un ángel….pero a la vez pareces un demonio también – dijo para hacer silencio por unos momentos y prosiguiendo luego – porque…porque me haces esto Fionna, me confundes diciéndome que no me amas cuando me demuestras lo contrario…yo te amo Fionna, mi reina – dijo este con dulzura en su voz, mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla, pero luego de esa declaración, no tardo en sentir como una mano se posicionaba sobre la suya y una voz tierna y angelical le hablaba:

Fionna: y yo a ti Marshall te amo – le dijo esta con gran aprecio en su voz, al momento de agregar ya de manera seductora – mi rey

Al principio el vampiro estaba impresionado y algo asustado, pensado que habían descubierto su oscuro secreto, pero luego de escuchar las palabras salidas de la boca de la mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acercarse a su rostro, algo sonrojado, y besar de vuelta esos duces labios que tanto anhelaba probar una vez más de forma tierna pero llena de pasión; por su parte la chica correspondía ese gesto con el mismo sentimiento e intensidad que este, al momento que rodeaba sus brazos al su cuello para acortar las distancias entre ambos, sintiendo luego como la lengua del inmortal se hacía paso por su boca, explorando su cavidad con fogosidad, copiando esta la misma acción del chico. Y sin darse cuenta, mientras se besaban con pasión, el peli negro se puso encima de la rubia, al momento en que empezaba a recorrer con sus manos la cautivante figura de esta, acariciando su cálida y aterciopelada piel, provocando ella alguno que otro leve gemido ante el contacto del vampiro; no pasaron muchos minutos para que el demonio se cansara de saborear los labios de la chica, para luego dirigir su atención a su cuello, besando esa tersa piel y mordiendo suavemente, y en unas de esas mordidas que le había propinado a la humana, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre empezaban a escurrir de las mordeduras de esta; el vampiro al ver el líquido carmesí que se deslizaba por el cuello de la chica, no pudo contenerse por mucho más y rápidamente lamio esa sangre que tanto anhelaba probar, sucumbiendo en ese momento a sus bajos y bestiales deseos, pero en el momento que probo las primeras gotas de sangre de esta, el deleite y la exquisitez que sentía por la pureza en demasía de su sangre, hizo que sus ansias y deseos por reclamarla como suya en ese momento se hicieran incontenibles porque rápidamente dejo de complacerse con el cuello de la rubia, para pasar a su clavícula , en ese momento ya las ropas empezaban a incomodar a para ambos y así se lo hicieron saber cuándo de un momento a otro el peli negro empezó a quitarle la prenda superior a la humana, dejando al descubierto parte de su conjunto de ropa interior blanca de encaje, estaba demás decir que esa visión que tenia de la mujer debajo suyo era encantadora, era la belleza personificada para el vampiro, que al momento de empezar a acariciar su cuerpo descubierto le susurraba al oído:

Marshall lee: hermosa…eres tan hermosa Fionna, como un ángel – le decía el hombre con dulzura y sensualidad en su voz, al momento en que este sentía como la rubia no se quedaba atrás y empezaba a deshacerse de la camisa de él, y a terminar de desabotonársela comenzó a acariciar suavemente el esculpido torso del demonio, con sus manos cálidas sobre la gélida piel de este, provocando grandes sensaciones de placer en este; pero no se quedó solamente allí ya que la mujer se acercó primero a sus labios para besarlos fervientemente y luego deslizarse hasta su cuello y besar con ternura, especialmente la zona de marcas de mordida del hombre, haciendo que este dejara escapar algunos roncos gemidos mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

Marshall lee: f-Fionna….- decía extasiado el vampiro ante las caricias que le proporcionaba "su reina".

Fionna: m-Marshall, te amo…..mi rey – le dijo al momento que volvía a besar tiernamente los labios de este.

Luego de a poco la prenda inferior de la chica cayo a alguna parte de la habitación, dejando a la vista completamente ese juego de ropa interior blanca, que hacia juego con la luz de la luna que alumbraba tenuemente su cuerpo, al momento que la rubia con sus manos temblorosas se deshacía del pantalón de este. En ese instante sus miradas se cruzaron, chocando como el cielo y el infierno, y se podía observar por el brillo en los ojos de estos que el amor y la lujuria se sentían en el aire; al momento de que ambos seres quedaron en prendas menores, el peli negro se dirigió una vez más los labios de esta, besándola furtivamente, al momento en que con sus manos se deshacía de la parte superior de la ropa íntima de la chica, que se deslizo por sus hombros hasta llegar a alguna parte del suelo, en el instante en que paraba de besar los labios de la mujer y dirigía su atención a los firmes pechos de esta, que en pocos segundos ya estaba saboreando y mordisqueando con fiereza y pasión, mientras que con su mano masajeaba su otro pecho y acariciaba sus torneadas piernas con la mano que tenía libre. Ante las nuevas caricias que le realizaba el inmortal, la humana solo podía atinar a dejar escapar algunos gemidos llenos de placer, mientras que con sus manos lo acercaba más a esta, tomándolo de su cabello, que tocaba con dulzura.

Pasaron los minutos en que el hombre de ojos rojos, se deleitaba explorando y besando los rincones más íntimos de cuerpo de la rubia, primero por su cuello, luego por sus pechos, pasando por su vientre, hasta llegar a la última prenda que cubría la figura de la mujer, no sin antes dejar un camino de besos y caricias, adornado por gemidos de pasión en ambos ante el rose de sus sexos sobre la tela de las prendas que aún quedaban en sus cuerpos. El vampiro se proponía a continuar con su labor, pero sintió que debía volver la mirada hacia el rostro sonrojado de la chica, que en ese momento le pregunto con voz calmada y cariñosa:

Marshall lee: si quieres podemos parar, no quiero….no quiero quitarle algo que tu no quieras – le dijo, tocando su cabello suavemente.

Fionna: tu no vas a quitarme nada que yo no quiera Marshall….te amo, y quiero ser tuya y que tú también seas mío – respondió esta con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, y cuando el demonio escucho esas palabras beso una vez más a la mujer, para luego decirle.

Marshall lee: y yo a ti Fionna….te amo – le dijo en tono melodioso y apasionado, a momento en que se deshacía de la última prenda, tanto suya como la de ella, para posicionarse luego en la entrada de la rubia, al momento en que esta enredaba sus piernas sobre las caderas del peli negro, dándole paso a que ejecutara el siguiente movimiento que no se hizo esperar.

Lentamente el vampiro se hacía paso en el interior de la humana, que ante el contacto emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor que no tardó mucho en convertirse en placer, pero el demonio percatándose del dolo que había sentido la chica al principio, entrelazo una de sus manos con la de esta, en un tierno gesto que le brindaba seguridad y protección a la mujer. Pasaron los minutos, en donde las envestidas del hombre eran lentas y llenas de amor, pero no paso mucho tiempo en el que sus cuerpos pedían más, querían que esas oleadas de placer que invadían sus cuerpos fueran más grandes, y así se lo hizo saber la rubia.

Fionna: m-Marshall p-por favor – decía de manera entrecortada pero con un dejo de lujuria en su voz, mientras se aferraba más a la espalda de este, que no tardo en interpretar las palabras de la chica, aumentando la velocidad de sus envestidas, que ahora eran salvajes y feroces.

El tiempo pasaba y con cada segundo que transcurría, sentían que pronto llegaría al punto culmine de este acto, ya que el peli negro sentía como el interior de la humana se contraía de forma brutal pero haciéndolo sentir bien en su húmedo y cálido interior, además de sentir el corazón de la rubia latir desbocadamente, sus mejillas que se enrojecían aún más y sus respiraciones entrecortadas chocar sobre sus rostros; por su parte la chica sentía como grandes sensaciones de placer recorrían todo su cuerpo y como el sexo de su amante palpitaba cada vez más en su intimidad. El ambiente era invadido por un calor inexplicable e intenso, haciendo que el sudor que emanaba de sus cuerpos se mezclaran entre ellos en una tentadora combinación de amor, lujuria y pasión. Y ya cuando sintieron que el clímax se hacía inevitable, unieron sus labios una vez más, y mientras sus manos seguían entrelazadas entre sí, dejaron escapar un sonoro gemido lleno de placer y deleite; en ese momento el demonio sintió como las paredes internas de la rubia se contraían por última vez, provocándole un ronco gemido, al momento en que liberaba su esencia dentro de esta, que sentía como un cálido ardor invadía su intimidad y su vientre.

Luego el peli negro salió lentamente del interior de la mujer, al momento en que se dejaba caer en la cama a su lado, mientras la humana cubría sus cuerpos con una sábana. Se miraron y rozaron sus labios una vez más para luego decir:

Marshall lee: te amo y siempre te amare…..ahora eres mía…mi reina – le dijo, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos para atraerla más a él.

Fionna: y yo a ti, te amo….y tu también eres mío…mi rey – respondió con dulzura y amor, al momento que acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de este, dejándose llevar por el sueño y el cansancio.

Ese juego que había comenzado como algo inocente en el pasado, que ahora se veía concluido con la declaración de amor eterno entre estos dos seres, uniendo sus almas y corazones en uno solo. Un juego que el destino esa noche quiso terminar y hacer que concretaran su amor con el acto más íntimo y apasionado que puede existir, entre dos seres que se aman con vehemencia y pasión, que tal vez no quisieron terminar con esta cruel danza en el pasado por miedo a que todo fuera un despiadado juego y una vil ilusión…pero ahora por fin podrían demostrar todo su cariño y amor sin ningún tipo de atadura….por toda la eternidad.

_Porque mi corazón me delata cada vez que te veo….porque mi amor por ti es difícil de esconder…en este juego que parece nunca acabar._

Hola otra vez! Jajajaja les traigo una sorpresita como regalo de despedida (momentánea) les traigo la continuación que tanto me pidieron del one-shot "encantadora inocencia" jajaja espero q sea de su agrado y bueno lo hice lo mejor posible….espero q no me haya salido tan feo y sea algo de lo q esperaban.

Una pequeña aclaración, en la historia anterior Fionna tiene 16 años, y ahora en este fic tiene 19 años, para aclarar alguna duda con respecto al tiempo jaja.

Bueno nos veremos pronto si es posible, hasta luego.


End file.
